


Thank You Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [3]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Zhou Mi makes good on his promise to bend Kyuhyun over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Sir

Even before it's begun, Kyuhyun knows that this date with Zhou Mi is going to be the most uncomfortable one of his life. 

It's not due to Zhou Mi's personality. Outside of work when he's free from his professional facade, Zhou Mi is intelligent, relaxed and friendly and the kind of person that's easy to get along with. And if this were anyone else - any other date - Kyuhyun would enjoy himself. 

Except it's not any other date or any other person. It's Zhou Mi, and he seems to take perverse pleasure in making Kyuhyun uncomfortable. 

"Is everything okay, Kyuhyun?" 

The question makes Kyuhyun half tempted to slap him, because Zhou Mi knows that everything is most definitely not okay.

They're currently at the city's top restaurant, having just been seated across from one another as their waiter flutters around them. While Kyuhyun is used to these kinds of places, tonight it's annoyingly _proper_. 

The waiter picks up Kyuhyun's napkin and shakes it out with a flourish. He waits for Kyuhyun to pull his hands out of the way before draping it over Kyuhyun's lap. Kyuhyun hopes that his little problem isn't obvious. 

It probably is. 

The only consolation with Zhou Mi picking such a fancy restaurant is that the staff are impeccable and, more importantly, _discreet_.

"Everything's fine," Kyuhyun snaps after the waiter finishes his fussing and leaves. Zhou Mi gives him a little smile, a particular glint in his eye that Kyuhyun recognises as meaning trouble for him. 

After work that day - before they left for the restaurant - Zhou Mi had cornered him in his office.

He'd said, "You look stressed." 

Zhou Mi was right - Kyuhyun was stressed. It had been a long week and he'd just finished reprimanding one of his employees for a potentially costly mistake that was made. 

"Maybe I can help," Zhou Mi said, before kissing him, deep and assertive, until the tension started to ease from Kyuhyun's shoulders. 

Then Zhou Mi sunk to his knees and said, "Can I?" 

When Kyuhyun agreed, Zhou Mi opened Kyuhyun's pants and sucked him until he was hard and aching. 

And - just as Kyuhyun gripped his fingers tightly in Zhou Mi's hair, just as he was about to crash over the edge, Zhou Mi pulled off. When Kyuhyun gave an involuntary whine, Zhou Mi gave him a cocky little grin and secured a leather cock ring over his shaft and balls.

Then he'd carefully tucked Kyuhyun back in and zipped him up while Kyuhyun just stood there, stunned. Zhou Mi then had the nerve to take his hand and say, "It's time for dinner. Shall we?"

On the drive to the restaurant, Kyuhyun was all too aware of Zhou Mi's hand on his thigh, warmth bleeding through the fabric. All Kyuhyun could think about Zhou Mi's fingers creeping higher and higher up his leg as he did his best not to crash. 

And now Zhou Mi sits across the table, pretending that everything is okay. That this isn't weird at all. That Kyuhyun isn't still hard and barely able to concentrate on anything except for the way Zhou Mi is currently chewing on his bottom lip, lost in thought, the skin turning pink under his teeth.

It reminds him of how Zhou Mi's lips looked in his office, swollen and slick, tilted up in a mischievous grin.

The waiter returns to take their orders. Kyuhyun blurts out the first dish on the menu, hardly caring what it is. When the waiter leaves, Zhou Mi moves the table settings, and then he stands up, shifting his chair so he's sitting on Kyuhyun's right instead of across the table. His hand immediately goes to Kyuhyun's leg, hidden underneath the tablecloth, as he gives him a deceptively sweet smile. "This is better, isn't it? I was too far away before." 

The waiter comes back with a bottle of wine, and Zhou Mi asks in a guileless tone, "Is it okay that I moved?" 

"Of course, sir," the waiter agrees. He uncorks the bottle and pours a little into Zhou Mi's glass to taste. Zhou Mi swirls the wine and takes a sip, indicating his approval to the waiter, while his other hand squeezes Kyuhyun's leg, before walking a maddening path up and down his inseam. 

Everything Zhou Mi does is designed to tease him, to keep him on edge and guessing. It's a game, and while it's been clear each and every time that Kyuhyun could decline to play, Kyuhyun finds himself all in. 

Kyuhyun hates it, except - he doesn't, really. He just hates how much he loves it and how easily he's played. 

Zhou Mi makes conversation and Kyuhyun tries to respond, pretending that Zhou Mi doesn't have such a strong effect on him. Logically he knows it's useless, particularly after the last couple of trysts they've had, but Kyuhyun feels like he should put up a front - if only for his own self respect. 

Most of the night passes in a blur, except for when Zhou Mi leans over, lifting his fork to Kyuhyun's mouth. "Taste this," he says - suggests - like it's not an order. His eyes are twinkling. It's obvious that he loves this, gaze intent on Kyuhyun's mouth as Kyuhyun leans down to take the bite off the fork. 

"Delicious, right?" Zhou Mi asks, giving him a wink as he leans back in his seat, satisfied. He shamelessly caresses Kyuhyun's crotch under the table. 

Kyuhyun does his best not to choke. "Delicious."

 

*

 

At the end of the evening, Kyuhyun drives Zhou Mi home. 

"Thanks for the date," Zhou Mi tells him after Kyuhyun has parked. "I had fun." He leans across the seat and plants a soft kiss on Kyuhyun's cheek. "Walk me to my door?" 

The porch of Zhou Mi's house is dim, the illumination from the street lights lining the road unable to reach so far. Zhou Mi slips his hand into Kyuhyun's and leads him up the path. 

"Thanks again," Zhou Mi says, his back to the front door, facing Kyuhyun. He tugs on Kyuhyun's tie to bring him closer. Zhou Mi kisses him hungrily, tongue delving into Kyuhyun's mouth, toying with him, kissing him breathless. And he murmurs, "Oh, I guess I should take care of this," as his hands open Kyuhyun's trousers, dip inside and tug on the hard swollen length still held engorged by the cock ring. "Wouldn't want to do any permanent damage," he chuckles, as his fist slides up and down until Kyuhyun comes with a gasp over his hand, his orgasm amplified by the ring. 

Kyuhyun collapses against him, boneless and spent. 

Zhou Mi makes a show of licking his hand, tongue dragging up and cleaning his skin in a way that sears itself into Kyuhyun's memory. "See you on Monday," he tells him as he pulls out his keys and enters his house, leaving Kyuhyun alone, pants still open.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun spends the weekend deliberately not thinking about Zhou Mi. He doesn't think about how Zhou Mi's mouth felt around his cock. He doesn't think about Zhou Mi jerking him off in front of his house. 

And he definitely doesn't wonder when Zhou Mi will fuck him again. 

When Kyuhyun arrives in the office on Monday, he's immediately thrown into work, which helps with not thinking about Zhou Mi. And Zhou Mi, who's always been able to easily read his moods, is nothing but professional and efficient, ironing out small issues so Kyuhyun can focus on the important things. It's a bit of a relief. 

At lunch time, Kyuhyun is taking a breath and reading over reports when Zhou Mi enters. 

"Have you eaten lunch?" Zhou Mi asks politely, placing some paperwork for him on the desk. 

Kyuhyun grunts a no in response, not even bothering to make eye contact. "Not hungry." 

Zhou Mi is obviously not satisfied with that answer, and has predicted it beforehand, because he waves a sandwich under his nose. "Eat."

"Go away," Kyuhyun snaps, although there's not any real heat in his tone. 

Zhou Mi walks around the desk and spins Kyuhyun's chair so he's facing him. He cuts off the glare that Kyuhyun gives him by dipping his head down to claim Kyuhyun's mouth in an unhurried kiss. Kyuhyun's head falls back as Zhou Mi's tongue runs lazily along his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth. 

Zhou Mi kisses him like they have all the time in the world. It sends Kyuhyun's head into a spin until he realises that they're in the middle of his office and the door is unlocked. Anyone could come in.

He pushes Zhou Mi away, albeit a little reluctantly. Making out might be more interesting, but he has a company to run. "Not during work hours." 

"Okay," Zhou Mi agrees, standing up. He presses the sandwich into Kyuhyun's hand. "Eat," he says, "And maybe you'll be rewarded later." He reaches down to fix Kyuhyun's tie, tugging slightly at the knot until it's hanging straight and leaves. 

Kyuhyun stares a little helplessly at the sandwich in his hand. A reward? He presses a hand to his mouth and definitely doesn't think about the way Zhou Mi's lips felt.

When he eats the sandwich, he barely tastes it. 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi's idea of a reward is… unusual. Kyuhyun isn't completely sure how he's allowed himself to be put in this position, except, well…

It's the way Zhou Mi's voice goes low and husky when he tells Kyuhyun to do something. There's a certain tone in his voice that makes Kyuhyun want to obey every word. And Kyuhyun is beyond trying to fight the urge by now.

Kyuhyun lets out a soft sigh, resting his cheek on the solid wood of his desk underneath him. He's bent over it, legs spread, arms stretched out and hands clutching the opposite edge. 

Zhou Mi looks down at him fondly, pleased. "Good boy," he says and fuck, Kyuhyun shouldn't love hearing those two words so much but he does. Zhou Mi trails a hand down Kyuhyun's back, feeling the ridges of his spine through his shirt, before cupping his ass and squeezing it lightly.

Kyuhyun shivers. 

He really really hopes that Zhou Mi locked the door but he's not going to get up to check now. Zhou Mi has barely touched him, but just the anticipation itself, the way Zhou Mi looks at him, hungry and possessive, has him hardening. 

He can feel Zhou Mi's hands unbuckling his pants from behind, urging his hips up a little so he can slide them, along with his underwear, down to pool around his ankles. 

"Fuck," Kyuhyun bites out as he feels cool liquid run down the cleft of his ass. "Do you always carry lube with you?" 

There's a soft chuckle as Zhou Mi leans over him to mouth at the shell of his ear. "Only ever since I met you." Zhou Mi takes Kyuhyun's arms and manoeuvres them so they're crossed behind his back, telling him to hold on to his wrists. Kyuhyun does as he's told - of course - as Zhou Mi kicks his legs further apart, spreading him open.

He's breathing heavily already, feeling helpless and exposed, but the feelings only add to the anticipation. Zhou Mi moves away, and for a moment Kyuhyun is terrified that he'll leave him like this. 

But Zhou Mi doesn't leave. After a moment he palms the cheeks of Kyuhyun's ass, pulling them apart a little before rubbing Kyuhyun's rim with a finger. He slowly pushes it in, the lube he'd poured over before cold and slick. Kyuhyun gasps at the intrusion, and he must wriggle as he tenses up, because Zhou Mi slaps his ass with his other hand, the sound echoing loudly in the office.

"Be still," he says sternly. The sting and _that voice_ adds to the heat building in Kyuhyun's core. 

"Oh…" Kyuhyun can hear the smirk on Zhou Mi's face even though he can't see it. "You like that." He smacks him again and adds another finger, scissoring and stretching unhurriedly. Kyuhyun lets out a long drawn out moan when Zhou Mi rubs leisurely over Kyuhyun's prostate, the fire in Kyuhyun burning brighter and brighter. Zhou Mi places a light kiss on the small of Kyuhyun's back before inserting a third finger. 

Kyuhyun pants helplessly as he tries not to writhe on the desk. He was told to be still, but it's so difficult. He presses his lips tightly together, trying to stop from babbling. But soon he's groaning, pushing down into Zhou Mi's fingers, pleading almost unintelligibly, "More, more, more, Zhou Mi, fuck, please, I want it, please."

Zhou Mi seems to know all the ways to get him to this state, where he discards all his ego and pride and begs for it. Zhou Mi knows how to free him. 

He gets smacked again, harder this time, the vibrations shaking the desk. "You'll get it when I give it to you. When I decide that you deserve it. Do you deserve it, Kyuhyun?"

Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Kyuhyun finds himself nodding frantically. He deserves it. He wants it. He needs it.

Zhou Mi pulls his fingers out and Kyuhyun whimpers at the emptiness. He takes the opportunity to catch his breath, trying to calm himself as he hears Zhou Mi tear open a condom wrapper. The desk is solid underneath him. 

"You're so good, Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi coos at him, stroking fingers down his hip. Then he's pressing the blunt head of his cock against the rim of Kyuhyun's entrance, just holding it there, pressing lightly. Kyuhyun doesn't dare move, doesn't dare push back, even though he's almost dying for it. "Good boy," Zhou Mi tells him again, and with a steady thrust, pushes in, achingly slow. Once fully sheathed, he stops and stills, pulling a sob from Kyuhyun's lips. 

"Oh god, please. Please."

Zhou Mi pulls out, almost the entire way, and starts to thrust in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, the head of his cock hitting Kyuhyun's prostate with each pass. It's driving Kyuhyun crazy. Kyuhyun had been expecting Zhou Mi to fuck him hard and fast, but this, this is torture - an exquisite exquisite torture that's burning through his veins. Kyuhyun grips onto his wrists tightly, nails biting into his skin, cheek pressed hard to the firm surface of the desk. 

Zhou Mi grabs a handful of Kyuhyun's hair, pulling his head up, forcing Kyuhyun to arch his back. Kyuhyun shudders underneath him as Zhou Mi keeps up that steady pace, gradually picking up speed until he's pounding into him, the slapping of their skin filling the office. 

It's too much. It's not enough. Kyuhyun keens, helpless and held firm, tears leaking out of his eyes. Everything else has ceased to exist. Everything that's normally always there: his concerns, stresses, worries, insecurities - it's all been stripped away. The only thing he can think about is the pleasure, the almost painful pleasure. 

When Zhou Mi lets go of his hair Kyuhyun immediately slumps back down to the desk, unable to hold himself up. Zhou Mi reaches down to fist Kyuhyun's cock, his thumb rubbing against the sensitive head, before stroking up and down in time to his thrusts. The pleasure is twisting its way through Kyuhyun's body, building and burning everything in its path. Kyuhyun needs to come so badly, but he _can't_. Not without… 

"Can I please? Zhou Mi? Can I?" he has just enough presence of mind to ask, the words stuttering out of him. 

"Yes," Zhou Mi answers with a hitch as he swallows a moan. "Yes, you can," At those words he thrusts in just right, causing stars to bloom in Kyuhyun's vision. That, coupled with a particular jerk of Zhou Mi's hand, the palm twisting up and around the head and back, is enough to send Kyuhyun careening. He comes with a loud gasp, staining the carpet under his desk with white, as his entire body screams with relief. 

After his orgasm Kyuhyun lies limp across the desk, lightheaded and dizzy. Zhou Mi's breathy moans seem muffled, like he's elsewhere, and Kyuhyun barely registers when he pulls out, yanks off the condom and releases in spurts over Kyuhyun's ass. 

"Kyuhyun? How are you feeling?" he dimly hears Zhou Mi saying, as his fingers are pried loose from he's dug his nails in. Zhou Mi moves Kyuhyun's arms down to his sides, and rubs at his shoulders. "Kyuhyun?" He grabs tissues from a box sitting on Kyuhyun's desk and cleans him off. 

"Mhmmmm," Kyuhyun murmurs, mind hazy, completely spent. Right now his head is quiet and peaceful and everything feels indistinct and far away.

Zhou Mi sits down in Kyuhyun's chair, removing Kyuhyun's suit jacket from where it had been hanging at the back, and tugs Kyuhyun into his lap. He's a bit too tall for it, but Kyuhyun immediately curls up, face pressed into Zhou Mi's shoulder, the material scratchy under his cheek. Zhou Mi drapes the jacket over him and strokes his hair, talking to him quietly, words that Kyuhyun can't really make out in his haze. They wash over him in Zhou Mi's lilting voice, soothing and calm, gradually reeling him back.

Kyuhyun's entire body is sore, but it's a good kind of pain, the type that reminds you of pleasurable physical exertion. 

"Do you want some water?" Zhou Mi asks him, leaning over the arm of the chair to grab a bottle of water from a side table. He opens the bottle and lifts it to Kyuhyun's lips, tilting it back so Kyuhyun can drink. The water is cold as it slides down Kyuhyun's throat and helps clear his mind a little. 

Zhou Mi presses a kiss to his forehead. It's unexpectedly sweet. "Do you feel okay?"

Okay? That doesn't even begin to describe how Kyuhyun feels. But it's too hard to explain, so: "Yes," he croaks. "Okay." And then, "Thank you."

"We should probably go home," Zhou Mi tells him. The real world comes back with a rush as Kyuhyun realises that it's late. Hopefully all the staff left hours ago. They weren't very quiet, and he's positive the noise would have travelled out past his office. 

It's definitely time for them both to leave. But Kyuhyun finds that he doesn't want to go home to his cold empty house. Not alone. 

He surprises himself by saying, "Come with me."

Zhou Mi gives him a searching look, taking so long to respond that Kyuhyun thinks he's about to be rejected. All of a sudden he feels vulnerable, more exposed than when he was half naked and being fucked over his desk. He slides off Zhou Mi's lap. 

"Really?"

"Don't think too much of it," Kyuhyun tells him a little snappily, doing up his trousers. "Actually, don't worry, forget I said it." 

Zhou Mi tugs on his arm, drawing Kyuhyun's attention back to him. "I'll come," he agrees, and there's something in his eyes that makes Kyuhyun realise that perhaps he's not the only vulnerable one here. "Of course I will."


End file.
